It's All Leading Up To Something
by you-are-the-lucky-1
Summary: "I like you," I nervously admitted. I noticed he stiffened up a bit, and I held my breath. He leaned in and softly kiss my cheek. He straightened up. I looked up and smiled, and he was blushing. And I was... happy.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

I'm back and here to stay to finish this story. Been playing a LOT of Harvest Moon Island of Happiness lately. I think I'll try a new harvest moon game but that requires the new ds and well too many other things. School is almost over summer is coming, but finals and other test and more complications. I'll be writing more because I've been playing more, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 1

"Gimme my hat back you little chipmunk!" I heard him yell throughout Mirabelle's shop.

I ran through and across the hallway going into each room and out even in the shop. I new Mirabelle didn't quite mind, in fact I believe she found it nice how Vaughn and I are friends (it made things more lively every now and then). I made sure not to cause any damage in the shop while running around, but honestly Mirabelles shop/home is somewhat of a maze, very fun to run in.

I giggled and laughed as I skipped and frolic down the ails of inventory in the back room.

"Stop running shorty unlike you others have work that they need to do!" Vaughn argued.

I stopped in my tracks. Turned around I argued. "I'm not short jeez just because your freakishly tall, and two I'm actually very busy yep I have very important things going up here," I tapped my index finger on my temple. I looked up at the 6 foot 3 beanstalk that I call my friend. Why does he have to be a whole foot taller then me this is not fair. He's the tallest on the whole island, well Denny is around the same height but still, what is this.

"Okay, well you should start working on those important things, can I have my hat back now?"

"Here,"

I gave him back his hat, why is it so important to him? I'm sure I've asked him that questions more than 100 times but I never get an answer, even Mirabelle and Julia wouldn't tell me, they say that it's not their right to tell me about Vaughn's life. Jeez Vaughn I thought we were friends, you can open up to me, we're buddies.

"Thanks, I have some more things I need to take care of, you should get back to your important things,"

Honestly I was done with my work for the day. I could do some foraging and chopping wood, but I just didn't want to do it, what I can't be lazy. I've been working really hard now that it's my second year here. This place has gotten so much busier since I asked Gannon to build a bridge to the forest. Miners started coming, the hotels expanded for the more people on the island. The Diner and Cafe had to expand to fit all the people, a Church, etc. I've been going on with less than 8 hours of sleep, I've even passed out a couple of times, I especially hate passing out, all the work I couldn't finish one day is added to the next day.

There's only so many things someone can do with a limited amount of pocket cash and stamina, I've been mining my way down to the 50th floor for some orichalcs so Charlie can make some accessories for me, but do you know how hard it is to get down there without falling into a pit hole? I have to find the staircase to get down there, but that causes me to lose stamina. The whole reason I'm going down there is to get more stamina. What is this? One complication over the other, forget it I'm getting off topic.

I noticed Vaughn was waiting at the door for me. "Are you coming? You were just standing there daydreaming,"

"Coming," I smiled.

Authors Note:

Short chapter, I know but there will be more. Yes Chelsea's is 5 foot 3, I think this height suites her. Thanks for reading, please review it means the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Chapter number 2 woohoo! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

"So I guess we're together now," Lanna blushed.

"That's great." I replied. I sincerely was happy for her. Ever since I became friends with Lanna, all we ever talked about was our love life. Which I don't have any problem with sharing. I'm single, so there's not really much to say. After a few seasons Lanna started crushing on Denny, I always thought they were cute together. They of course didn't always get along, but it was always so amusing to see them argue.

Lanna is the type of person that tries too hard sometimes, she is girly and carefree, but there're days were she is a lot of something. I'm happy for her though, I love seeing her so happy. Honestly though, I'm kind of jealous. If I can help a friend get a relationship, and give her advice how come I can't help myself…

"Chels," I heard Lanna call.

"What," I looked up.

"I've been calling your name for a while, you okay?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Chels, we should double date I think it would be so much fun! And less awkward for me and Denny."

"That sounds fun, we should, you know once I get a boyfriend." I smirked.

That's funny though, there's not really anyone on the island that, I don't know. It's weird I don't want to force myself to love it should just happen, that's what I've always believed sorry for being cheesy.

"What about Vaughn?" Lanna said before she took another sip of tea.

I looked up again once I heard Vaughn's name. I do admit I find him attractive, and I do stare at him, but that's because he's attractive what else is there. Yes he finds it annoying when I stare, but we're friends, so it's fine. That and he knows, so he doesn't really care.

"We're just friends," I laughed. I can't even imagine. But I can't really imagine myself in any situation like that.

"You sure, I think your cute together." Lanna sighed.

"OK," is all I manage to reply with. Vaughn and I. I don't, even, I can't, I can't really think about it, it's weird.

Just before I was about to say anything else, the bell indicating that someone has entered the Diner chimed. It was Vaughn, wow you have some timing.

I waved at him and grinned. He doesn't smile, and we tried to work on it but his face is too scary. He walked towards us

"Hi"

He just grunted. We're working on that too, he as you might know doesn't talk much, only when he's mad, and only when it's necessary.

"I'm going to go now," Lanna blushed

"Oh, okay." I knew exactly what she was thinking. It's fate, he's here, it's perfect.

"Vaughn you can take my spot!" She smiled patting her chair.

She payed for her meal and left, fast.

When Lanna was out the door, Vaughn he did decide to sit where Lanna was sitting. And I was happy.

"You staying here long?" He actually talked, starting conversation, it's the apocalypse it's here.

"Yeah, they made a mistake with my order, so I'm waiting."

"And Lanna just left?"

"You want her to stay?"

"…"

"You know we were talking about you earlier," I laughed

Vaughn sat there looking amused, he smirked a little bit.

"Now that Denny and Lanna are together, she thought about double dating, and she think you and I should…" I didn't finis, I looked up and saw Vaughn blushing, using his hat and hand to cover his face, but he was blushing.

Authors note:

It's always a short chapter, but I hoped you liked it. This chapter is for my friend, you can probably understand why. Thank you for reading! Please review! It means the world to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Chapter 3, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up. 6 am Friday morning. Just like any other day, I got up, got ready, ate breakfast. Normal routine. But something felt very wrong. I was in a daze, all I could think about was Vaughn. I decided to go to Natalie's house to get my mind off of things.

Apparently Natalie was out. Taro said she should be back soon so I decided to wait for her. I didn't mind all I want is to get my mind of of yesterday.

A few minutes later Elliot walked in, and my instinct to say hi to everyone I see kicked in.

"Hi Elliot!"

"Hello Chelsea," Elliot smiled.

Elliot was always nice to me, and very helpful. When I found out that he and Julia were together I was actually a little disappointed because I kind of thought he was cute. I eventually grew out of it though I really am happy for the two. They are cute together too.

"You know Elliot, you and Julia are really cute together." I smiled trying to start conversation.

"Oh, we broke up."

"Oh..I-I-I-I didn't… I'm sorry, I'm so… I didn't know…sorry" I stuttered trying to fine the words to apologize.

Elliot just smiled and said it was fine. I felt so awkward yes awkward and I know it's not really a big deal but I really did feel just horrible.

just in time Natalie came in, I rushed to her side, grabbed her, and we were out the door headed for the cafe for some tea.

"D-Did you know that Elliot and Julia broke up?"

"Yeah, they haven't been together for a month now."

"A month?"

"Where were you?" Nat said dumbstruck.

"I-I-I don't know,"

"Too busy stalking your cowboy!" Natalie teased.

"That's not funny! I wanted to see you to get my mind off of him!" I cried.

"Oh.. what happened. Is he taken?"

"That's not funny, he is very available. I hope.."

"Let's talk about it over some tea, I think we both need it." Natalie said comforting me.

Authors note:

It's always a short chapter, but I think it's easier this way. This actually happened to me a while back so you'd probably why this chapter is like this. Anyway thank you for reading! And please review!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was already Wednesday, the week just went by so much faster then it normally did. I spent the last days just thinking of ways I was to talk to Vaughn.

1.) Casually walk up to him and continue everyday as if nothing happened.

But what if I hurt him that way, Vaughn is believe it or not one of my closest friends on this island. I can't do that.

2.) Confront him about it.

But he's one of those quiet types what if he shies away and ignores me. But thats what I want right? To forget this? No thats not what I want.

3.) Ignore him

But that's not going to help either, he's going to think I hate him.

"I DON'T HATE YOU," I cried out loud with my thoughts.

Maybe I'm thinking to much into it, but I don't want to think to little of it. I know I'm supposedly carefree and everything. But my thoughts are a complete 180 I'm the biggest worrywart ever.

I could just tell it was going to be the longest Winter, I barely have anything to do, so I'd have more time for my personal issues then work issues.

I decided to start my day by taking care of my animals, and just my luck I ran out of pet food. I really didn't want to go to Mirabelle's today I still haven't thought of a way to face Vaughn, I was hoping that if I just stayed at the ranch all day everyone would just think I was busy with work, it's happened before. All my days of stalking paid off, I knew Vaughn wasn't going to leave the shop until dark to eat at the diner, but I couldn't wait that long because the shop could close. But it's quite strange everyone looks as if they are on a schedule they go places at specific times. And I'm just all over the place, maybe that's why they think I'm carefree.

I headed to Mirabelle's I didn't have a choice now did I, I don't have the heart to just starve my animals.

I opened the door and the bell rang.

"Oh Good Morning Chelsea, your such a hard worker waking up in the morning."

I just smiled.

"Is there something you need?"

"Um yes, I need pet food for my Benjamin (dog) and Orion (horse)."

"Let me check…" Mirabelle said.

"We don't have any up front, but Vaughn came just in time with a shipment from the mainland, he can help you get what you need in the back." Mirabelle said.

I leaned in towards Mirabelle.

"Are you sure you don't have any up front?"

"Yes"

"I can come back,"

"You shouldn't waste your time."

"Do you want to go in the back with me,"

"I have a shop to manage, you are not my only costumer."

… I'm the only one on this island that has a ranch, and animals. How am I not your costumer… never mind.

"Is Julia here?"

"She went to the Cafe for tea,"

Of course she did….

"Did something happen between you and Vaughn." Mirabelle questioned

I jumped back. "What no nothing happened!" I exclaimed.

"You should never ignore a problem Chelsea,"

"I don't think it's a problem, I actually don't know what it is."

"You have to think about how Vaughn feels to, I know it might not look like it, but he has feelings."

I laughed, that punchline came to quick I just couldn't help it.

I heard footsteps walking in. A very familiar sound.

"Vaughn right on time, I know you were just in there but be a dear and go in with Chelsea to get what she needs and a little extra so I can have it in front."

Vaughn nodded and turned around to go back, and I followed him. He opened the door and went in first and I followed.

Vaughn mumbled at first and I couldn't hear him.

"Im sorry did you say something?"

"What do you need?" He said louder.

"Pet food, for Benjamin and Orion."

Vaughn knew those names, he came by once to check up on the animals and teach me a few things. He didn't agree with all the names I picked out, he even argued with me that I named one of my chickens Omelet. What? I thought it was ironic and funny.

"It's up here,"

I saw the sacks of food layered and on the shelf.

"Okay thanks I got it from here,"

"You should probably get a chair, or a stool, to reach it."

"It's fine I'm not that short! Jeez." I argued.

In the I was only able to tug on the sack while on the tippy toes. I kept tugging and tugging. And things happened so fast all I heard was Vaughn yelling "YOU IDIOT!" and there was a crash.

I saw the sacks of pet food around on the ground, and Vaughn was on top of me, and a sack was on his back.

"Shit" he cursed.

I teared up.

"Why are you crying, I'm the one in pain here." Vaughn mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I choked.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Just a little sore." Vaughn lifted himself up and I did the same and we were both sitting on the ground.

"You okay?"

And I pulled him and hugged him.

"Im sorry, I'm an idiot! I'm sorry Vaughn! I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Hey! Why are you crying?! Get off me!"

"Im sorry, you got hurt because of me, I'm sorry for everything Vaughn."

"You are clumsy, idiotic, and I didn't think you cared about anything, why on earth is someone like you the reason why everyone on this island has work and is making a living. And now I can add being so unbelievably ugly when you cry on that list. So stop crying." Vaughn pulled out a tissue.

"Why do you have tissues, you don't seem like the person that cries, or has allergies." I sobbed wiping my face.

"Girls on the mainland love it when I drop stupid things like this, that once fought over a paperclip I didn't know was in my pocket and I gave it to a colleague." Vaughn smirked.

This is why I left to live on an island city girls my age are idiotic.

"Your horrible," I giggled.

"There's the stupid smile I know. Now get up, I'll let Mirabelle ring these up and I'll help you carry them back to your ranch."

"Okay," I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

So it's been a while sorry no excuses but is anyone else obsessed with Lupin the 3rd like I am right now?

Chapter 5

"Chelsea?" Sabrina said.

I turned around surprised, Sabrina rarely visits me. "Yeah?"

"The other day Vaughn helped me out, and it was very sweet of him…" Sabrina blushed.

I just patiently listened.

"Anyway I notice that you and him are really close and… are you two…?"

"Oh, no we're friends, best friends."

"Oh! Well um I really owe him, so do you know what he likes?"

"Well, in the fall he likes mushrooms, and thats why you'll almost always find him in the forest. He enjoys the food at the Diner, he likes chocolate, milk, and has the softest spot for animals, animal products he finds useful, but way up on his list he loves porridge."

"You know a lot about him." Sabrina said in awe.

"I do," I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you! Actually he's really nice." Sabrina blushed.

"I know,"

"Again, thank you Chelsea!" She waved as she left.

"What am I doing…" I muttered to myself as I went back to work.

Later that evening I went to the Diner to pick up my takeout. (Because you can do that, because you should be able to do that.) I saw Vaughn and Sabrina there. So she took my advice. Sabrina noticed me and waved. I waved back, but Vaughn just looked at me. And I gave him a smile. When I got back home, I changed into some comfortable clothes, and turned on the tv. After watching mainland news, I flipped to watch the anime shows that they show late at night.

After about 2 hors of slowly savoring my food, reheating it after it gets cold and watching anime, I decided to call it a night. I crawled into bed, but couldn't sleep I just kept wondering how Vaughn and Sabrina's date went. But they do seem cute together. Sabrina is more reserved, patient. Unlike me someone who overreacts to every little thing, thinks too much into things…. and I admit I was jealous.

The next day, was just like any normal Thursday, after all my farm work I went into town. I went to Mirabelle's shop first to visit Vaughn and get some details.

"Good morning Mirabelle!"

"Good morning Chelsea, done with farm work already?"

"Working hard to finish all my work as soon as I can!"

"That's nice,"

"Do you know where Vaughn is?"

"You made up."

"Yeah,"

"That's nice, you and him are quite close, I wouldn't want to see that go away."

"I was fighting with myself over something that I over thought and brought him in to it."

"He's in his room, and it's nice that you made up."

"Okay, thank you!"

Down the hallway into Vaughn's room.

I knocked on the door. Vaughn opened the door, and let me inside.

"Mhm… yeah, okay, okay, no I'm writing it down." He was talking on his cell phone, and writing on his notepad. Most likely work.

"See you tomorrow," and he hung up.

"You're half naked." I bluntly said. "And your hair is still wet," I said as I grabbed the towel on his chair and started drying his head.

"I got the call from work after my shower, I was only able to put my jeans on."

I smiled. "How was last night?"

"Is that why you came? To get into my personal life?" he scolded.

"Personal life? Was your date that good?" I laughed. I went to hang the damp towel and let Vaughn put a shirt on.

"It was fine,"

"Fine? C'mon I'm your friend!" I complained.

And Vaughn just grunted.

I sighed. "Are you busy today?"

"Not really,"

"Great! I was wondering if you'd want to-"

We heard a knock on his door, and when he went to open it, it was Sabrina.

"Vaughn, I was wondering if today you'd want to- Oh, hello Chelsea!"

"Hi," I smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go on a picnic in the meadow. I made some porridge and cut up some fruit, I also have sandwiches and-" Sabrina spoke.

"Chelsea actually-" Vaughn began.

"You know what, it would be a shame if that food went to waste, and it looks like a picnic for two, so I'm going head over to Natalie's, I'll see you guys later." I said feeling regretful.

Vaughn just stood there, but Sabrina looked more calm. On my way out Sabrina whispered to me, "thank you." I faced her and smiled but when I turned around I bit my lip.

As I said I went to Natalie's and told her everything.

"Wow, that sucks." Natalie said nibbling on a cookie.

"…"

"You like him though,"

"He's my friend. Of course I do."

"No but you love him."

"What am I doing."

"Your being too nice, stop it, your doing everything for everyone else. Heck your the reason why all of us are getting paid, we have jobs because of you, we are living because of you."

"I'm not doing much, just helping out." I looked down.

"Chelsea, look at me."

I looked up. And Natalie slapped me.

I looked at her surprise.

"What do you want, you can't help everyone, if you keep giving and giving your not going to have anything left. If you love Vaughn step up your game, don't even think about complaining, that will get you you nowhere you understand me?! I'm going to say this again, you need to stop doing things for other people and start doing things for yourself for a change. You are the most selfless person I know. So doing something for yourself is completely fine, forget about what everyone else wants, what do you want?"

"I want another cookie," I mumbled.

Nathalie pushed the box of Pierre's homemade cookies towards me.

"How does it taste?"

"Pierre's a gourmet so the food he makes is of course amazing."

"That is the taste of achievement, you wanted a cookie, and you got it. Dose it feel good, to get something you want, it should it should feel amazing, it should taste amazing, it should smell amazing!"

"Thank you, but now you have one less cookie… sorry."

Natalie then did a face palm. And then moaned loudly, "Ahhhhh,"

That night, I made some porridge, and I just laughed at myself. I'm so pathetic.

I heard a knock on my door, I turned the stove off and went to answer it. It was Vaughn and Sabrina.

Sabrina rushed in and hugged me. "Chelsea this is all thanks to you! Vaughn and I are getting married!"

"…" I was utterly speechless. It's too rushed, you've only just been hanging out. You can't, don't take him from me.

"We're going around telling everyone. The wedding is next week! Hope you can make it!"

They closed the door one the way out…. I sinked to my knees.

"No…." I was shaking. Don't take him from me, don't take my best friend away.

I heard a loud whistle. I woke with my heart pounding, it was the kettle that I was boiling water for my tea with. I kept panting, as I got off the couch. I wonder when I feel asleep, most likely after I started thinking about what Natalie said. I poured the hot water into my mug and dunked the teabag in. I poured some porridge into my bowl, and I made enough for leftovers that could last another day. I sat down and sighed. That dream. I don't want that to happen. I'm being selfish, but I don't want him to… I'm being selfish, but if he likes her then, that's fine too, if he likes her then I don't have a right to do anything about that, I could never do that. I don't have the heart to do that….

"Chelsea we need to talk." Vaughn stormed in angrily.

Shocked I jumped and almost fell off my chair.

"Why was Natalie yelling at me about smelling achievement and cookies?!"

I looked at the clock, 15 minutes until 10, "Doesn't your boat leave at 10?"

"Don't change the subject, she kept saying your name and…. your not your usual self."

"What _**is**_ my usual self?"

"You've just been quiet lately, normally you'd splutter out everything," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry,"

"And you've been saying sorry a lot,"

"If you don't want me to spend that much time with Sabrina speak up."

"I can't…." I mumbled.

"Speak up." Vaughn yelled.

"I can't! I don't have the right to tell you what you can and can not do! If your happy then I'm happy!"

"Your not happy!"

"And if I'm not so what, why does that matter."

"It matters because people care for you believe it or not."

"You shouldn't sacrifice your own happiness for me."

"Who says I was happy. I mean sure it was fine and all..." he tilted.

"You want me to speak my mind, take off your hat."

"W-what no!"

I stepped closer and he didn't move away. I lifted his hat…

He just grunted.

"Don't hide you eyes, it could mislead people." I said.

"Chelsea, it's okay for you to want something."

"Then I want you."

"…"

"To not sacrifice your own happiness for mine, I'm your friend I'll support you, just tell me what's going on every now and then."

Vaughn smirked.

"You should go, your boat leaves soon."

"I'll see you next week." Vaughn opened the door.

"I like you." I nervously admitted.

I noticed he stiffened up a bit, and I held my breath. He turned around, leaned in and softly kissed my cheek. He straightened up. I looked up and smiled, and he was blushing. And I was… happy.

"This kind of contradicts what I was saying earlier…" I realized and felt ashamed. "If you don't feel the same-"

"Who says I didn't.."

I bit my lip.

"This is the usual Chelsea, blunt, clumsy, straightforward."

"I'm not really suited for you, I'm not your ideal-"

"I don't care, and that shouldn't matter," he hugged me. "You're a handful Chelsea, and that's more than enough."

"I got to go," he kissed me, "I'll see you next week."

And he was gone. A lot of things just happened but that was my first kiss, jerk.

Authors note:

Thank you! Please review!


End file.
